The present invention relates to a buccal tube, particularly of the double type for molars.
Buccal tubes for molars are used for housing the final sections of orthodontic archwires associated with numerous orthodontic aids corresponding to each tooth, in order to exert strength on the teeth themselves, the entity and direction of this strength depending on the therapeutical treatment. Said buccal tubes are fixed directly on the teeth with adhesive means or orthodontic bands consisting of metallic bands surrounding each tooth, to which buccal tubes are welded. When positioning said tubes, it can be rather difficult to orientate them in relation to each tooth and to the orthodontic archiwire which is to be supported.